


Precious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #246: Precious.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #246: Precious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Precious

~

“What did you think?” Harry asked Severus as they exited the theatre.

“The film was surprisingly well done. Some details were almost accurate.”

Harry grinned. “Like?”

“The dragon.” 

Harry coughed. “Dragons don’t talk!” 

Severus snorted. “No, but they accurately captured dragon movements, and they have been known to collect shiny objects.” 

“How about the elves?” 

“Completely fabricated, obviously.” Severus hummed. “Elves _don’t_ resemble Malfoys.” 

Harry laughed. “So who’s your favourite character?” 

Severus slid an arm about Harry’s waist, kissing the top of his head. “Gollum.” 

Harry blinked. “Why?”

Severus hummed. “Because I understand the desire to keep something precious safe.” 

~


End file.
